El prodigio del país de las llamas
by naruto510
Summary: la historia de naruto si alguien hubiera estado asu lado
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen** son del autor del manga de3 naruto masashi kishimoto.

"**El prodigio del país de las llamas"**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

El tercer hokage se encontraba mirando a su pueblo, solo hacia unas horas su pueblo había sido atacado por un zorro gigante de nueve colas arrasando con edificios, shinobis y civiles , todo parecía perdido hasta que su sucesor había llegado en el ultimo momento y sellado a la bestia dentro de un niño recién nacido acosta de su propia vida, todavía sonaban en su cabeza las ultimas palabras del hombre moribundo, "¡por favor sarutobi cuida de el, quiero que la gente del pueblo honre tanto mi sacrificio, como el de mi hijo, dale el amor que mi esposa y yo no podremos darle, por favor te lo suplico cuida de el!"

El viejo no podía ocultar su tristeza había visto a Minato , llorar, sonreír, muchas emociones juntas cuando su esposa le dijo que estaba embarazada, los dos esperaban con gran emoción la llegada del niño y ahora ninguno de los dos disfrutaría verlo crecer, gatear, caminar, correr ni convertirse en joven ni adulto. Sentía también lastima por el pequeño aquel que en su dia de nacimiento le arrebataron a su familia. Un llanto de un bebe lo saco de sus pensamientos caminando se acerco a la cuna del recién nacido una cálida sonrisa adorno su viejo rostro "veo que ya te despertaste he pequeño" sarutobi saco al pequeño para depositarlo en sus brazos, una lagrima broto de sus ojos, el niño era la viva imagen de su madre, claro solo el cabello rubio y ojos azules eran de su padre. Un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención "adelante" enseguida respondió y una pareja era la que entraba en su oficina sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane.

Los dos ancianos miraron tanto a sarutobi como al pequeño hasta que Homura se decidió hablar " sarutobi es necesaria una reunión de emergencia ante el consejo, tendremos que decidir cómo arreglar esta situación el ataque del kiubi ha sido un duro golpe para la fuerza militar de konoha no solo nos ha quitado a muchos ninja sino que también se llevó al más poderoso de este pueblo al cuarto hokage" koharu decidió que era hora de entrar ala charla "hemos convocado a toda la elite para que se mantengan alerta, no sabemos si un país contrario se le ocurra aprovechar esta situación y nos ataque y también tendremos que tratar algo mucho mas importante que debemos hacer con el jinchuriky (**poder del sacrificio humano)**."

Sarutobi miro a sus excompañeros de equipo sabia que esto llegaría tendría que estar muy atento para que el niño no acabara en malas manos "muy bien dentro de una hora habrá una reunión de emergencia, si me disculpan tengo que dormir a este pequeño" los ancianos salieron de la oficina del hokage tendrían que hablar con danzo para que obtengan el poder del niño, el tercer hokage vio salir a sus compañeros y de inmediato se puso a pensar en un shinobi que podría cuidar del pequeño.

**Sala del consejo**

Todos los lideres de los clanes se encontraban sentados en la sala del consejo esperando a su kage, todos con pensamientos distintos pero con la misma preocupación como solucionarían los problemas que el ataque del kyubi había dejado asu paso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la sala se habrio revelando al viejo sarutobi quien tomo asiento enfrente de todos ellos. " muy bien los he convocado a esta reunión para que podamos hablar de como se llevaran a cabo las reconstrucciones de la aldea y que todos nuestros ninjas se mantengan alerta la tercera guerra ninja no tiene mucho que termino y con lo que nos dejo el ataque del kyubi algún país vecino se vera tentado hacer algo contra nosotros" sarutobi miro a todos los lideres pudo notar la preocupación en sus rostros un ataque en estos momentos no era lo mas recomendable sabían que sin su cuarto lo mas probable la hoja caería y el peor de los casos desaparecería. Todo era silencio hasta que el líder del clan hyuga se decidió hablar "hokage-sama usted puede contar con los ninjas del clan hyuga para la reconstrucción de la aldea así como vigilar que no haya intrusos en estos momentos." Muchos de los líderes se le quedaron mirando aunque ellos sabían que el hombre era un engreído también sabían que cuando se trataba de la seguridad de la aldea siempre podían confiar y contar con él. "bueno creo que dejando esto claro y trabajemos a marcha forzada para que la aldea salga rápido de este problema, creo que esto es todo"

"un momento sarutobi" todos los presentes se voltearon para mirar al viejo halcón de guerra "creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo mucho más importante y es que hacer con el jinchuuriky del kyubi" sarutobi miro a su ex rival temía que esto pasaría así que decidió intervenir antes de que esto llegara más lejos " no debes de preocuparte por eso danzo ya me he encargado y tengo a tres candidatos para hacer cargo del niño" danzo miro con enfado pero esperaría el momento para hacerse del niño. "bueno si eso es todo esta reunión queda concluida." Sarutobi hizo señas y un anbu apareció junto a él "traerme a esos tres a mi oficina en una hora" "hai hokage sama" con esto el anbu desapareció en remolino de hojas.

**Oficina del hokage**

Sarutobi se encontraba meditando quien sería el mejor candidato para cuidar al niño, sabía que uno de ellos totalmente se arrojaría por cuidar al niño pero esperaría su reacción y sus motivos. _**Toc toc **_se escuchó desde la puerta "adelante" sarutobi miro como tres de sus ninjas entraban estos no eran otros más que _ Hatake Kakashi, Namiashi Raido y Shiranui Genma, _que conectaba a estos tres es que cada uno de ellos tuvo un lazo con el cuarto uno era su estudiante , y los otros dos fueron sus guardaespaldas su guardia de elite , el viejo kage los miro detenidamente podía ver el sufrimiento en _kakashi _ aunque este usara una mascara había perdido a su sensei y al hombre que fungió como su padre muchos años, y luego estaban los otros dos con la culpabilidad clara en sus rostros ya que ellos se encargaban de la seguridad y un error llevo ala muerte de un padre y a un hijo huérfano. "Muy bien los he mandado ha llamar porque tengo una misión para ustedes bueno solo es para uno, pero cada uno es ideal para esta misión."

"y de que se trata la misión hokage-sama " el hombre con el senbon en la boca fue el primero en hablar

"bueno _Genma_ esta no es una misión cualquiera es una de rango S y es a largo plazo, se trata de protección y entrenamiento"

"bueno esta persona que hay que proteger es un hijo de un daimyo **(señor feudal) **o que para ser clasificada rango S" fue el turno de _Raido_ para preguntar.

" bueno no es hijo de un daimio, pero si el de un kage, y solo por esto es rango S ya que el niño no debe de saber sobre su linaje" el viejo hokage solo observo los rostros de sus ninja al decirles esto ellos sabrían quien era

"usted habla de Naruto hokage-sama, pero porque no tendria que enterarse de su procedencia" _Genma _se encontraba confundido si el niño no tendria a sus padres por lo menos sabría quienes fueron y que murieron por protegerle pero ahora ni eso esto lo llevo a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

"bueno _Genma _ tu mejor que nadie sabe que su padre izo muchos enemigos durante la guerra y que iwa estaría encantado e tomar venganza sobre su hijo, además como también sabrán kumo siempre a querido hacerse del linaje Uzumaki y del kyubi, no podremos decir su verdadero linaje sin ponerlo en peligro.

Los presentes sintieron tristeza por el pequeño apenas recién nacido y ya tenia enemigos en el mundo ninja "asi que quisiera saber quien de ustedes tres aceptaría esta misión." Los presentes se sumergieron en sus pensamientos _Genma _miro a _kakashi _preguntándose porque el hombre enmascarado no la aceptaba inmediatamente después de todo el fue el estudiante del cuarto y como una deuda por haberlo convertirlo en el shinobi que es ahora su obligación era cuidar del pequeño, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre enmascarado hablo.

" lo siento hokage-sama pero yo declino esta misión" el hombre enmascarado bajo la cabeza en vergüenza pero al ver al niño veía a su sensei y para el era la peor tortura.

_Genma_ miro sorprendido y ala vez no podía sentir mas que enojo hacia el ninja enmascarado como podía hacerle eso, con esto se daba cuenta que no tenia respeto a la memoria de su sensei, con esta nueva resolución el tomaría una decisión que no se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

"con su permiso hokage-sama pero yo acepto esta misión, es mi deber compensar mi falta, si yo no habría fallado en mi trabajo el cuarto todavía estaría con nosotros y el pequeño no fuera huérfano, solo le pido un poco de tiempo para que consiga a alguien de confianza para que se encargue de el ahora que es un bebe y más adelante yo me encargue de su entrenamiento."

Sarutobi miro con una cara dura a _Kakashi _pero entendía sus razones no hacia mucho había perdido a sus compañeros de equipo y ahora a su maestro había sido un duro golpe. Luego sonrió a _Genma_ y lamento que el se culpara por la muerte del cuarto. "no te preocupes _Genma_ los primeros cinco años de vida el niño vivirá en un orfanato y luego pasara a tu cuidado y tampoco te preocupes si piensas que lo trataran mal ya que en el orfanato estará alguien de mi confianza" "bueno pueden retirarse"

Con esto los tres ninja salieron de la oficina del hokage "estas seguro de esto he _Genma_" _Raido_ miro a su compañero que estaba pensativo

"Por supuesto es mi deber corregir mi error, y ayudar al niño a crecer como un gran ninja tal y como lo fue su padre."

Con esta declaración _Raido_ solo pudo sonreír a su compañero y miro como tanto _Genma y Kakashi _intercambiaban miradas de disgustos unos a otros.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic espero y no sea tan malo la verdad no se porque en la historia original sarutobi dejo solo a naruto habiendo tantos personajes que le deben mucho al cuarto y bueno kakashi siempre haciendo a un lado a naruto siempre haciéndolo menos con sasuke se demuestra cuando naruto pelea con kiba y dice que la ultima técnica de naruto la copio de sasuke. Bueno este será un Naru/hina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-El prodigio del país de las llamas-**

**Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento y lazos**

**5 años después**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el campo de entrenamiento número 6 en una profunda meditación, toda su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados hace una semana , aun recordaba que después de estar siempre al cuidado de una señora muy amable, el hokage le dijo que iba a estar al cuidado de un ninja llamado _Genma_ a un recordaba cuando el viejo y el tipo raro del senbon en laboca llegaron al orfanato.

_Flash back: semana pasada en el orfanato._

Naruto se encontraba jugando un rompecabezas cuando el hombre viejo entro al cuarto de juegos del orfanato.

"hola naruto como as estado" pregunto el viejo hokage con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto lo miro y sonrio el viejo siempre se había portado bien con el. "yo he estado muy bien pero tu jiji porque no habias venido a verme"

"veras naruto lo que pasa es que estado muy ocupado y hoy tengo una gran noticia para ti"

"de veras, de veras, he, he, cual es" gritaba naruto al borde da la emoción el viejo kage se rio de la emoción del pequeño de verdad que el chico era energía pura.

"bueno veras hoy dejaras el orfanato y tu iras a la casa de alguien mas"

"de verdad, de verdad, he sido adoptado por una familia he, he, cual es o mejor dicho quienes son" gritaba el niño el kage movio los brazos indicando a que parara con su escandalo.

"veras te acuerdas que hace poco hablamos de los que significa ser shinobi "

"claro me dijiste que los ninja defienden su hogar y a las personas que son importantes para ella "

"exacto y como tu me dijiste que te convertirías en uno, bueno me aseguraste que serias el mejor, he decidido ponerte al cuidado de alguien que se encargara de tus estudios, como de tu entrenamiento ninja , pasa" el viejo hokage hizo señas para que pasara un extraño hombre con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un senbon en la boca "mira el es _Shiranui Genma _"

"hola pequeño yo seré el que estará a cargo de ti de ahora en adelante como te dijo el hokage mi nombre es _Genma_ pero a partir de ahora me puedes llamar _niisan_ (hermano mayor) " el hombre le sonrio a naruto y le extendió su mano para que el chico la tomara, naruto observo detenidamente al hombre tomo su mano y sonrio "es un placer conocerte he _niisan"_. _Genma _sonrio ante la actitud del chico .

_Fin del flash back_

Naruto solo pudo sonreir ante su nueva vida su hermano mayor le había estado ayudando aprender a leer era algo que se le había facilitado ya que la señora que lo cuidaba en el orfanato le enseño sobre las vocales y el abecedario, también le dijo que tenían que estudiar historia, matemáticas, geografía. Naruto le había reclamado a su hermano mayor que porque tenían que hacer algo tan aburrido se supone que los shinobis hacían cosas estupendas como rescatar princesas, cuidar tesoros, capturar bandidos, a lo que su hermano le respondio que un ninja no puede andar por ahí siendo un _idiota cabeza hueca_

_. _

_**Seis meses despues**_

Naruto se encontraba contestando un examen por escrito que le había puesto su hermano mayor de verdad que odiaba las pruebas por escrito pero aquí se veria si había puesto atención o tendría que volver a repasarlo. _Genma_ le había dicho que la mayor habilidad de un ninja era la atención y la observación, hacen a un gran ninja. Naruto termino de hacer la prueba y se la entregó a Genma este miro extrañado hace media hora que el bigotudo le había empezado la prueba y el tiempo límite era de dos horas. "naruto te he dicho que siep…" no termino la frase ya que naruto se le adelanto "siempre hay que verificar las pruebas dos veces, no te preocupes niisan ya lo ice dos veces."_ Genma _miro la prueba y sus ojos se ensancharon de las doscientas preguntas que le había puesto solo contesto mal una.

Una sonrisa de orgullo adorno su rostro "bueno naruto me has sorprendido mucho pero ahora empezara lo duro tu entrenamiento como ninja "

"De veras, ja ja, si si, sere un ninja" el chico grito emocionado a lo que el hombre negó con la cabeza tendría que enseñarle a como manejar sus emociones.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Naruto solo pudo gritar al sentirse empapado por el agua helada cortesía de su hermano mayor "ahahah pero que está pasando niisan" a lo que el hombre con el senbon en la boca contesto "Un ninja necesita mantenerse alerta y nunca bajar la guardia en un terreno hostil." "bueno y ya que estamos despiertos vamos a desayunar y después tú le vas a dar 50 vueltas a la aldea corriendo, harás 200 lagartijas, 200 sentadillas, 200 abdominales, 200 puñetazos y 200 patadas a los muñecos de plásticos entendido" -"hai"contesto naruto después de que pasara su sorpresa por las cosas que quería que hiciera su hermano mayor.

"recuerda naruto en el mundo ninja no hay atajos para llegar a ser un gran shinobi se requiere de dedicación y esfuerzo" el hombre del senbon en la boca recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. "bien ahora ven toma ponte esto son pulseras y tobilleras cada una pesan 5 kilos esto ayudara a aumentar tu resistencia y velocidad," naruto tomo las pesas y se las puso sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado. "bueno naruto ahora empieza" con esto nuestro héroe rubio empezaba con su entrenamiento ninja haciendo esta rutina durante seis meses eso si cada quince días se le subiría el peso ya que el muchacho mostraba gran resistencia y voluntad combinación perfecta de uzumaki y namikaze.

_**Seis meses despues.**_

Naruto se encontraba sentado enfrente de su hermano mayor, "bien naruto durante estos seis meses nos hemos concentrado solo en tu entrenamiento físico para asi poder hacer crecer tus reservas de chacra, ahora enpesaremos con el control de chacra , ahora el primer ejercicio para la manipulación de chacra es la concentración de una hoja en la frente, mira asi.

_Genma_ tomo una hoja y se la puso en la frente "con tu chacra evitas que la hoja caiga, el truco es hacer que la hoja se mantenga pegada a tu cuerpo." Naruto miro como su hermano izo el ejercicio, ahora era su turno tomo una hoja y apenas canaliso un poco de chacra en ella la hoja explotoGenma levanto una ceja ante este suceso . "he que paso que ize mal" pregunto el rubio confundido- "naruto no te preocupes lo que pasa es que tienes demasiado chacra y al sobrecargar la hoja de chacra esta explota ahora lo que tienes que hacer es enviar muy poco para que la hoja solo se quede pegada a ti. Con esta nueva información nuestro amigo rubio en peso de nuevo con su entrenamiento de control de chacra, dos días han pasado desde entonces y naruto ya era capas de mantener todo su cuerpo lleno de ojas.

"muy bien naruto ahora pasaremos con el segundo entrenamiento en el control de chacra"

Naruto dejo caer las hojas de su cuerpo y sonrio , al igual que resibio una por parte de su hermano mayor , naruto habia cambiado tanto ahora durante las clases de genma ya no cuestionaba a su sensei solo prestaba atención y se dedicaba hacer lo ordenado.

"Bueno naruto ahora pasaremos al entrenamiento numero dos la escalada de los árboles." Genma se acercó a un árbol y puso un pie en el mientras escalaba. "Este es un método de entrenamiento que se utiliza para obtener un control sobre la superficie de los árboles. Para esto el usuario debe concentrarse el chakra en la planta de sus pies. Si el usuario canaliza demasiado chakra en la planta de sus pies sale despedido y se clava en el árbol por la fuerza que provoca, en cambio si no usa el suficiente chakra no puede adherirse al árbol y se cae al suelo." Terminado la explicación genma se quedó parado de cabeza de un árbol

Con esto naruto intento subir por el árbol solo que a la mitad de la caminata callera al suelo. "te lo dije "respondió genma con una sonrisa. Y asi pasaron otros tres días para que naruto tuviera dominado el ejercicio hasta poderse quedar parado de cabeza en una rama durante una hora.

"muy bien naruto, la verdad me tiene sorprendido tu velocidad aprendiendo las cosas pero ahora seguiremos con el tercer entrenamiento ahora sígueme."

Con esto genma llevo a naruto hasta la zona de aguas termales de konoha. Se detuvieron exactamente en la parte opuesta de donde se encontraban los baños termales.

"¿Qué tienen que ver los baños termales con el entrenamiento?" "¿vamos a darnos un baño? Pregunto el rubio confundido.

"no bueno espero que no" "Este método de entrenamiento se utiliza para tener un mejor control del chakra. Para ello, el usuario tiene que estar emitiendo un flujo constante de chakra a la planta de los pies y utilizando la fuerza repelente para caminar a través de la superficie del agua. Esta técnica es más difícil de dominar que la Práctica de Escalar Árboles, porque la cantidad de chakra que tiene que ser emitida cambia constantemente".

"mira con atención" y asi genma puso un pie en el agua con lentitud, manteniendo el otro en tierra . como si se tratara de una caminata levanto el pie en tierra para apoyarse instantáneamente de que se encontraba en el agua . " bueno ahora es tu turno" genma salio del riachuelo para darle paso a naruto.

Naruto se paro enfrente del riachuelo canalizo chakra asus pies e intento hacer lo ismo que su hermano mayor cuando el primer pie toco el agua seguido por el segundo los dos se hundieron como grandes rocas que son lanzadas al agua.

"¡ahh! En un gran grito naruto salio disparado del agua caliente quejándose por la quemason en su cuerpo "¡ah que fue eso!"

Genma solo se rio de su hermano pequeño "digamos que es un pequeño incentivo a si le echaras mas ganas para no caerte no".

Tardo aproximadamente dos horas en lograrlo mucho a la alegría de naruto, alo que a genma e trajo una sonrisa de orgullo.

"muy bien naruto te felicito pero ahora comensaran las verdaderas clases apartir de mañana enpesaremos con ninjutsu, taijutsu,genjutsu, kenjutsu , tendras que ser un shinobi completo aprenderás de todo un poco entendido." -"hai genma-sensei"


	3. Chapter 3

"**El prodigio del país de las llamas"**

**Capitulo 3: meses de entrenamiento**

Era un día normal para konoha los pájaros cantaban, las tiendas se preparaban para abrir, los ninja se dirigían hacer sus actividades, mientras nuestro héroe rubio hacia sus ejercicios diarios este era un día especial su hermano mayor le había dicho que conocía a la mejor persona para que le enseñara taijutsu, no que él no le pudiera enseñar, pero conocía alguien que era mucho mejor que el en ese campo, le dijo que era su antiguo compañero de equipo un hombre llamado _Maito Gai._

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando naruto se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento numero 6 su hermano le dijo que a esa hora lo esperaría, llegando naruto pudo observar dos figuras que hablaban entre si uno mantenía un senbon en la boca, y el otro tenía un corte de pelo raro parecido al de un hongo, al igual que su vestuario era un spandex verde con calentadores en las piernas.

_Gai _miro al chico que venía entrando al campo pelo rubio de punta, ojos azules, algo fuerte para su edad la típica descripción de su gran héroe cuando él era joven el_ yondaime hokage, n_o había duda que el chico era su hijo ahora había que comprobarlo esperaba que el muchacho heredara el talento natural de su padre, aquel que fuera exclamado un genio entre genios, _Genma_ le había hablado maravillas del muchacho era hora de ponerlo aprueba.

"Naruto permíteme presentarte a _Maito Gai _el será tu sensei de taijutsu._" _hablo genma presentando a su ex compañero de equipo. " es un placer conocerte naruto-kun de ahora en adelante trabajaremos para fortalecer nuestra llama de la juventud , espero mucho de ti ya que genma hablado muy bien de ti ¡yosh! Grito gai emocionado.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente ante la actitud de su nuevo sensei, "bien los dejo para que puedan trabajar a gusto" genma se despidió del duo

"Bien naruto-kun sabes que es el taijutsu" pregunto gai al chico que le miraba atentamente. " si el taijutsu o literalmente técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo son todos aquellos jutsus que tienen que ver con el combate mano a mano , es decir técnicas que usan artes marciales." Contesto rápidamente el rubio con una sonrisa

"muy bien naruto-kun ahora te voy a explicar que dentro del taijutsu hay diferentes tipos de estilo de lucha el primero que es el que yo domino se llama **puño fuerte** o estilo externo que consiste en "

"El Estilo "Externo" de artes marciales es un estilo de lucha que se caracteriza por el énfasis en los movimientos rápidos y explosivos y el desarrollo de la fuerza física del practicante y la agilidad. Los regímenes de entrenamiento para los estilos externos se centran en torno a la potencia muscular de velocidad, y la aplicación, el desarrollo de la memoria muscular del usuario y su resistencia, la construcción de todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a un nivel "duro" de físico para el combate real Un Estilo "Duro" de artes marciales es un estilo de lucha que se caracteriza por un enfoque mediante la interceptación y la lucha contra la fuerza y contrarrestar la fuerza entrante de un oponente con la misma fuerza y/o mayor: En estos estilos, el médico, ya sea directamente bloquea el ataque de entrada con un ataque de su propia o cortando a través del ataque en un ángulo. Estos estilos se basan en el poder externo, en el caso de un profesional de puño fuerte, es la fuerza superior del usuario y el acondicionamiento físico, que crea el éxito. El practicante de combate va de frente con la ofensiva, y su ofensiva se convierte en su defensa.." Explico gai al chico

"Bien ahora pasaremos al siguiente que es el **puño suave** o también conocido como estilo interno este estilo es generalmente utilizado por el clan hyaga bien ahora te explicare en que consiste"

Un Estilo "Interno" de artes marciales es un estilo de lucha que se caracteriza por su énfasis en el uso de la mente del ninja para coordinar la influencia del cuerpo relajado, (en comparación con el uso de la fuerza bruta), y el desarrollo interno, la circulación, y la expresión de su chakra. Un practicante de un estilo interno entiende que es un rival tan fuerte como la más débil de las articulaciones. Los regímenes de entrenamiento para los estilos internos incluyen la meditación y el control en relación con su flujo de chakra interno.

Un Estilo "Suave" de arte marcial se caracteriza por su enfoque de recibir la fuerza del agresor y el impulso y luego la dirección de la fuerza del oponente, lo que lleva el ataque en otra dirección. En estos estilos, el usuario busca convertir a su fuerza propia y la de los opositores en contra de ellos, para llevarlos fuera de balance, la difusión de la energía del ataque entrante, y, en el caso del puño suave, para hacerlos caer desde el interior. Un estilo "suave" es menos uso de fuerza física y más uso sobre la energía interna. En Puño Suave, el control de chakra del usuario superior y la precisión es la clave de su éxito, haciendo hincapié en el control y la defensa.

"y bueno por ultimo tenemos el **nintaijutsu** es un término usado para describir el estilo de lucha que combina el Ninjutsu y Taijutsu. Por ejemplo el Raikage lo que hace es en primer lugar usar su Armadura de Rayo para rodearse a si mismo con rayo. Esto aumenta la fuerza de sus ataques físicos, haciéndolos más mortales. Su velocidad y reflejos son también aumentados. Bien pero eso será una clase para otra ocasión, empezaremos con posturas, ya que me dijo genma que ya estabas usando pesas eso me facilitara la enseñanza ¡yosh¡ naruto-kun empecemos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eran las doce del dia cuando gai termino las clases de taijutsu con naruto que se encontraba sentado respirando pesadamente "bien naruto creo que ya terminaste con gai he" el rubio alzo la mirada para encontrar a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro "si gai-sensei es muy estricto pero el sabe lo que hace creo que podre descansar un rato," "no tan rápido chico ya que viene tu siguiente clase déjame presentarte a neko" genma izo unas señas y una persona con una máscara de gato apareció "mucho gusto naruto-kun" el rubio puso atención en el sonido de su voz por el timbre y por su figura cedió cuenta de que era mujer "bien ella será tu maestra en kenjutsu te dejo para que puedas empezar su clase"

"bien naruto-kun sabes que es el kenjutsu " pregunto la joven al rubio " si se refiere a técnicas que implican el uso de espadas, ya sean shinobis o samuráis. El Kenjutsu se puede utilizar en combinación con Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Flujo de Chakra ." contesto naruto deforma rápida

"muy bien naruto-kun ahora empezaremos a ver posturas y estilos" naruto siguió las ordenes de su profesora sin protestar a neko le sorprendio la rapidez con la que el niño aprendia era agradable enseñarle ya que captaba rapido todo lo que le explicaba.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando naruto termino sus clases con neko sentado en el campo de entrenamiento cuando su hermano apareció con otro hombre con cicatrices en la cara " naruto mira te presento a _Ibiki Morino_ el será tu profesor en tácticas de interrogatorio e investigación shinobi."

"mucho gusto gaki (mocoso) mi nombre es _Ibiki Morino_ y desde ahora tu peor pesadilla" naruto sonrió nerviosamente a su nuevo profesor.

"Lo primero que trabajaremos será tu retención de datos te enseñare la foto de treinta ninja diferentes con los cuales nunca has tenido contacto, deberás observar las fotos durante un lapso de treinta minutos y luego encontrar a esos ninja sin foto o descripción basándote solo en tu memoria listo comienza ahora."

Para sorpresa de Ibiki naruto pudo encontrar a los treinta ninja en un lapso de seis horas cuando el tiempo límite aproximado era de cuarenta y ocho horas no había duda que el chico era especial ese talento, espíritu, determinación y valor solo se encontraban en los shinobis que nacieron para ser leyendas tal y como lo eran los hokages.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando naruto había terminado su entrenamiento con ibiki mierda que el hombre era un psicópata pero sabía lo que hacía el rubio se preguntaba qué clase de maestro le tocaría ahora no sabía que su hermano fuese flojo ya que hasta ahora no le había dicho en que ramo ninja se encargaría de enseñarle el. Para sorpresa de naruto su hermano caminaba hacia el solo sin ningún acompañante.

"bien naruto yo me encargare de tus siguientes clases la primera será ninjutsu, espero y no estés muy cansado ya que yo seré muy estricto." Genma amenazo a naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto miro a su hermano con una sonrisa "oye, oye nisan a sí que tú eres el experto en ninjutsu de konoha" el rubio pregunto con una sonrisa a su hermano.

Genma miro con una sonrisa a naruto por su comportamiento impaciente "no la verdad es que yo no soy especialista en ninjutsu en konoha hay otro shinobi que se especializa en eso pero bueno hablaremos de eso después, ahora lo primero que te enseñare son los tres primeros jutsus que se enseñan en la academia el **_kawarimi no jutsu_**, el **_henge no jutsu,_** y el **_bushin no jutsu._**"

"bien empezaremos por el primero el **_kawarimi no jutsu_** este es un jutsu de rango E, este jutsu te permite cambiar de lugar o sitio con otro objeto generalmente uno que se encuentre cerca de ti , para poder escapar de un ataque y al mismo tiempo confundir al rival, ten en cuenta que este jutsu solo puede usarse si el ninja no está atrapado o inmovilizado porque si no, no es capaz de llevarlo a cabo, los sellos para realizar el jutsu son carnero- jabalí- buey- perro y serpiente vamos inténtalo. Ahora inténtalo"

Naruto tomo aire realizo los sellos y humo blanco apareció cuando el humo se disipo un tronco estaba en su lugar y el chico se encontraba cuatro metros de la distancia original.

"muy bien naruto ahora empezaremos con el siguiente que es el **_henge no jutsu_** este es un jutsu que permite a la persona adoptarla forma de otra persona, animal u objeto. Este jutsu requiere emisión constante de chakra manteniendo mentalmente la forma, los sellos para realizarlo son perro- jabalí y cabra inténtalo transformándote en mi."

Naruto realizo lo pedido por su hermano se concentró seguido de una nube humo y cuanto el humo se disipo un idéntico genma apareció ante el original con todo y el senbon en la boca a lo que produjo una risa al original.

"muy bien naruto ahora empezaremos con el **_bunshin no jutsu _**esta técnica consiste en que el usuario crea copias exactas de sí mismo estas son espectros, es decir no son cuerpos reales, esta es una técnica especialmente diseñada para engañar al objetivo y desorientarlo, ademas que esta técnica no tiene efecto en ninjas con dojutsus****como el **_sharingan o byakugan_**. Bien los sellos para realizarla son carnero – cerdo – buey y perro, ahora intentala.

Naruto intento lo que su hermano le dijo realizo los sellos y de pronto se vio envuelto en una cortina de humo cuando el humo se disipo naruto estaba en el centro de alrededor de cuatro copias que tenían un aspecto pálido y enfermos, miro a su hermano buscando una explicación a lo que genma reia divertido por la apariencia de los clones.

"creo que as usado mucho chakra intenta usando menos " genma explico que el bunshin era una técnica era muy sencilla por lo que si la sobrecargaba de chakra ese seria el resultado, naruto lo siguió intentando durante las siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos pero por mas que lo intentara nada parecía funcionar genma lo observo durante todo este tiepo y se dio cuenta que por mas que lo intentase no funcionaria debido al kyubi entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza seria arriesgado pero funcionaria.

"bien naruto creo que no puedes usar el bunshin porque tienes grandes reservas de chacra para tu edad que es de siete años tienes la misma de un chunin estonces te enseñare la variante del bunshin que es el **_kage bunshin no jutsu."_**

"bien el **_kage bunshin no jutsu _**consiste en la creación de clones por parte del usuario, estos clones no son simples ilusiones, son clones sólidos capaces de atacar directamente al enemigo. Se ha visto que estos poseen la misma capacidad de razonamiento del que los crea, gracias a esto son eficaces para realizar ataques coordinados y muy poderosos. Sin embargo cuando el usuario sufre un daño, ya sea físico o mental los clones creados se deshacen en una nube de humo y deben crearse de nuevo. Los sellos para realizarlo son carnero – serpiente y tigre este es el primer jutsu de gran alcance que te enseño ahora inténtalo."

Naruto realizo los sellos de la técnica creando una gran cortina de humo cuando se disipo el resultado seco la garganta de genma seis perfectas copias de naruto le sonreían saltando de emoción " je, je , je lo logre genma sensei" gritaban los seis en coro.

"eso estuvo genial naruto creo que es hora de pasar a la siguiente clase que será _**fuinjutsu **_sabes que es verdad hemos teorizado todas las arte ninja verdad"__

" si de veras, el _**fuinjutsu**_ o también conocido como el arte de los sellos son un tipo de jutsu en donde una o varias personas son capaces de sellar o almacenar seres vivos, chakra u objetos en pergaminos, personas o cualquier otro medio de almacenaje. Un sello puede llegar a estar desequilibrado si se pone un sello de números impares encima de un sello de números pares y viceversa."

"eso es verdad ahora te enseñare los sellos básicos como los que tienen los de papel explosivo, los de almacenamiento entre otros"

Y a si el duo se puso a entrenar sin percatase de que una figura en las sombras los espiaba.

_**Bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo la verdad estoy dudando si dejar a naruto en un equipo genin como en la historia o convertirlo en un jonin a cargo de un equipo que seria el de hinata y como repuesto a la ausencia de naruto pondría yo a konohamaru .**_

_**Si naruto seria genin el va a ser el prodigio o novato del año**_

_**Si es jonin sería mejor que kakashi y konohamaru sería el prodigio de ahí para ser más chico y convertirse en genin a una edad temprana como todos los genios que nacieron en tiempo de guerra como kakashi e itachi. Bien aconséjenme por favor si es que alguien a leído mi historia. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"**El prodigio del país de las llamas"**

**Capitulo 4: Encuentro**

**1 año después:**

Naruto se encontraba en estos momentos teniendo una lucha juvenil de taijutsu con la gran bestia verde de konoha su sensei _Maito Gai _ ya había pasado un año desde que comenzó sus entrenamientos con sus sensei añadiendo a una nueva _Kurenai Yuhi q_ue le estaba enseñando sobre genjutsu lamentablemente para naruto no tenía suficiente control de chakra hasta el momento y no podía realizarlos solo se centraron en detectarlos y como escapar de ellos .

Todos sus profesores se sorprendieron por lo rápido que avanzaba el chico, parecía una esponja que absorbía todo genios como él se encontraba uno cada diez años y este no era la excepción podría ser fácilmente comparado con su padre, kakashi e incluso itachi, aunque este último ya no era nombrado ya que solo hacía unos meses había masacrado a todo su clan dejando solo a su hermano pequeño con vida pero con un gran trauma psicológico el chico ya no era el mismo desde que despertó de la técnica que itachi uso contra él se había vuelto callado, irritable y su tendencia de narcisista se elevó a grados descomunales pensando que nadie estaba a la altura del clan uchiha.

"yosh naruto-kun es todo por hoy mañana te espero a la misma hora para que podamos encender nuestras llamas de la juventud" proclamo gai a su estudiante "hai gai-sensei" con esto se retiró naruto caminando hacia el turno de su siguiente profesor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mansión Hyuga**

El líder del clan hyuga se encontraba observando un esparrin entre sus dos hijas _Hinata Hyuga _la mayor y heredera del clan contra _Hanabi Hyuga _aunque tenía tres años de diferencia de edad se notaba que la menor tenia mejor talento que su hermana cuando las dos saltaron intercambiando patadas _ fue_ la menor la que gano la batalla cayendo una Hinata adolorida en ese momento _Ko_ el guardia de la princesa quiso pararse para ayudar a que se reincorporara pero fue detenido por una mirada fría del líder del clan. "Decepcionante no puede ganarle ni a su hermana que es menor que ella, es una vergüenza para el clan" con esto dicho se dio la media vuelta y se marchó dejando una triste hinata que no pudo aguantarlo y se marchó corriendo, corrió y corrió sin mirar al frente pensando en las crueles palabras que su padre le había dicho.

Siguió corriendo con la mirada baja lagrimas corrían por su rostro corrió sin darse cuenta que delante de ella se encontraban cuatro chicos tomando un helado. Los chicos voltearon para ser envestidos por una chica a toda la velocidad dando como resultado que sus helados cayeran al suelo.

Hinata se paró y quiso seguir corriendo pero fue detenida por alguien que la tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

"mira lo que ha hecho esta niña nos tiro nuestros helados y ahora pretende salir corriendo sin siquiera pedir disculpas" dijo unos de los chicos a sus compañeros mientras jalaba del brazo de Hinata.

"mira ya viste sus ojos ha de ser pariente de neji" hablo otros de los chicos

"ha de ser igual de creída que ese gusano pensando que es mejor que los demás porque tiene una línea de sangre" segundo otro.

"no yo no soy asi, discúlpenme por a ver tirado sus helados lo siento mucho" hablo hinata poniéndose de pie para marcharse pero el chico que le agarraba del brazo no la soltaba.

"eso no es suficiente arrodíllate y di que lo sientes" grito otro con ira en su voz

Hinata izo lo que le ordenaron mientras bajaba la mirada

"yo lo siento"

"lo siento "

"lo siento"

Decía hinata llorando mientras los chicos reían como locos

"ya basta" los presentes y hinata se voltearon para ver a un chico de pelo rubio de punta con ojos azules.

"hey tu quien eres, metete en tus asuntos idiota, si no quieres que te golpeemos" amenazo uno de los chicos a naruto mientras los demás asistieron apoyando al parecer al lider del grupo

Naruto solo sonrio ante su advertencia y se puso en su posición de pelea de taijutsu "vengan a intentarlo si es que pueden" advirtió el rubio. El primer chico se abalanso sobre naruto intentándole dar un puñetazo en la cara a lo que el rubio lo esquivo con suma facilidad dándole dos puñetazos en el estomago y uno en la cara dejándolo tirado ante el dolor, otro chico al ver lo que había sucedido con el lider intento atacar a naruto obteniendo el mismo resultado, los demás agarraron a sus compañeros y salieron corriendo no sin antes pedirle una disculpa a hinata. Naruto miro a la niña que estaba temblando de miedo se acerco a ella y se puso de cuclillas para que dar cara a cara con la chica.

"hola mi nombre es _Uzumaki Naruto,_ cual es el tulló" pregunto el rubio dándole una gran sonrisa a la chica.

Hinata lo miro por un momento observando los bigotitos que tenían en cada mejilla que para ella lo hacían ver muy tierno luego poso su mirada en sus ojos azules esos ojos que con tan solo mirarlos izo que experimentara un mar de sensaciones, un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, abrió la boca pero no salían palabras. Naruto sonrió ante la actitud de la chica que parecía una niña asustada, por sus ojos perlas sin pupilas dedujo rápido que era una Hyuga había conocido a otros hace tiempo y siempre pensó que era gente engreída que creía que era superior a los demás pero a observar los ojos de la niña se dio cuenta que estos emitían gentileza y nobleza pero eran opacados por la gran tristeza que en ellos se reflejaba. Naruto le tendio la mano con una gran sonrisa que parecía tranquilizar a la chica que la tomo y se paro.

"eto mi n-n-om-bre es Hi-na-ta Hyu-ga" tartamudo la chica trayendo una sonrisa a naruto.

"tranquila no voy hacerte daño" el rubio iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de un joven que corría hacia su dirección "hinata-sama al fin la encuentro tenemos que volver a su entrenamiento" el chico volteo a ver a naruto reconociendo quien era el carcelero del kyubi, no tenía nada contra el de hecho los habitantes de konoha solo sabían que el chico fue adoptado por un ninja y que se la pasaba entrenando iba a decir algo cuando apareció un ambu con mascara de gato al lado de ellos "estas tardando mucho en llegar a tus entrenamientos naruto-kun" el rubio miro al ambu y sonrió nerviosamente "lo siento neko-sensei" luego voltio hacia hinata y le regalo una última sonrisa "bueno hinata-chan ha sido un gusto conocerte adiós" y con esto el rubio desapareció en un shushin no jutsu (técnica de cuerpo parpadeante) dejando a una hinata sonrojada.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto se encontraba en una pelea de kenjutsu con su sensei usando espadas de madera, parecían que los dos danzaban bastante rápido, la ambu quedo impresionada con lo que su estudiante mostraba, no cabía duda que naruto pronto se volvería un maestro espadachín si seguía con su entrenamiento.

los dos siguieron con su batalla pero fueron interrunpidos por el hermano mayor de naruto que espero a que el rubio terminara sus clases con neko. terminando la batalla de kenjutsu los dos se acercaron a genma quien miraba con una sonrisa a su hermano menor.

"oye, oye nisan como te fue en tu mision" pregunto un naruto emocionado hace tres dias que no veia a su hermano.

"muy bien, asi que llege esta mañana,descanse un poco y he venido a buscarte ya que tengo un obsequio para ti, recuerdas lo que me dijiste tiempo atras sobre tu tercer sueño"

_**flashback**_

naruto se encontraba en la clase de ibiki estaban estudiando los libros bingo de todas las aldeas, observando a los delincuentes peligrosos y ninjas fuertes que se mantenian fiel a su aldea. fue cuando tomo el libro de kirigakure y una seccion le llamo la atencion _**kiri no shinobigatana nananin shu **_(los siete espadachines ninja de la niebla) la organizacion compuesta por los mejores shinobis con espada del mundo ninja.

genma y naruto se encontraban en la clase de ninjutsu, estaban viendo el flujo de chakra que se utilizaba para darle mas poder a las armas ninja como las espadas, kunai y shuriken. "naruto ya que tu eres de elemento viento es lo mejor para dar mas poder a tus armas."

"oye hermano hoy con ibiki-sensei estudiamos los libros bingo y pude observar que los siete espadachines ninja de kirigakure son los mas reconocidos a nivel mundial por el uso de espadas, a si que ese sera mi tercer sueño ser reconocido por el dominio de la espada incluso sere mas famoso que los siete espadachines de la niebla de veras"

genma sonrio ante la anbicion de su pequeño hermano "bueno entonces tendremos que trabajar mucho para que tus sueños se hagan realidad"

_**fin del flashback**_

" y bueno ahora que estube de mision encontre esto toma es una _**chokuto**_"

genma saco un pergamino de almacenamiento y de ella saco una chokuto (la espada que usa sasuke) y se la tendio a naruto

el rubio miro facinado su nueva arma era genia ya que no pesaba y era muy resistente.

" me dijeron que comparte similitudes con la espada _**kusanagi**_ pero esta no aumenta su tamaño ni tampoco se puede controlar desde lejos."

" wow eres el mejor nisan con esto sere el mejor espadachin que aya existido" naruto le dio un gan abrazo a genma agradeciendole por su obsequio.

naruto y neko rapidamente probaron la nueva espada del rubio en una pelea de kenjutsu.

sin darse cuenta que una cuarta persona observaba todo oculto entre los arboles.

_**bien aqui esta el nuevo capitulo siempre me he preguntado por que el pinche kishimoto siempre le da lo mejor al puñetas de sasuke, en cada pelea el cabron siempre tiene una tecnica nueva. sin necesidad de esforsarse por aprenderla y a naruto siempre hace que pase un infierno por aprener algo nuevo. **_

_**he decidido que naruto sera genin y habra de ver quien sera su profesor, comenten por fa. perdon por la falta de ortografia.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"**El Prodigio del Pais de las Llamas"**

**Capitulo 5: días en la academia, genin al fin.**

**3 años después**

Naruto se encontraba mirando la entrada en la academia, pensando en lo que le dijo su hermano mayor, que tendría que aprender a interactuar con los que algún dia serian sus compañeros en misiones para la aldea, le gustaba la idea de poder hacer amigos de su edad, ya que la mayoría de la gente con la que trataba eran sus profesores y los aldeanos solo lo miraban con esos gélidos ojos, aveces ni le hacían caso era como si el no existiera para los aldeanos.

**Aula de clases**

El profesor miraba a sus alumnos, esta generación de ninjas prometia ser inigualable ya que varios alumnos eran miembros de clanes importantes, se preguntaba como reaccionarian a la siguiente noticia.

-chicos quiero que hoy le den la bienvenida a alguien, tenemos un nuevo alumno el estará el ultimo año con nosotros a si que por favor tratemos le bien, pasa-

Naruto entro al aula miro a todos lados observando a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

-porque no te presentas, para que te puedan conocer tus compañeros-

naruto sonrio hacia sus compañeros y grito - mi nombre es uzumaki naruto y futuro hokage de konoha recuerdenlo muy bien tteballo-

los chicos miraron a naruto, despues de lo que dijo la sala estallo en risas,

-jaja, como si un perdedor como tu pudiera ser hokage- se escucho decir a uno de los chicos, naruto apreto los dientes por la furia contenida, esta no era la reaccion que el queria que tuvieran sus compañeros sobre el.

iruka miro a la clase con el ceño fruncido haciendolos callar a todos, invito a tomar asiento a naruto.

hinata miraba todo con un sonrojo en su cara, aquel chico que la habia salvado años atras se encontraba enfrente de la clase, desde aquel dia habia buscado aquel chico pero nunca se lo habia encontrado nuevamente y ahi estaba con esa alegria y energia igual que su encuentro anterior.

naruto se encamino buscando un lugar donde sentarse, pero en cada asiento que intentaba ocupar, los chicos se recorrian evitando a si que podria sentarse, hasta que llego al final donde solo habia una chica con la miraba baja, su cabello negro con tono azulado evitaba verle la cara ya que este caia al frente, sin prestar mucha atencion se sento junto a ella ya que la chica no daba indicios de no querer que el tomara asiento, su mirada se poso al frente de la clase donde el profesor empesaba hacer preguntas y todas eran contestadas por un chico pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos, pudo notar que el chico era el centro de atencion de todas las chicas ya que todas suspiraban al verlo.

hinata miraba la clase y de reojo podia ver a naruto vostesar parecia que el profesor lo estaba aburriendo, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, si esto seguia asi no dudaba que naruto se quedaria dormido.

iruka miro a la clase y sus ojos se posaron en naruto que se encontraba dormido, suspiro para sus adentros su primer dia de clases y el chico no mostraba signos de querer aprender, a si que desidio jugar un poco con el.

-naruto uzumaki- el rubio also la mirada somnolienta para ver al profesor dirijirse hacia el - puedo ver que la clase le esta aburriendo un poco haci que para evitar que se duerma contesteme esta pregunta- naruto asintio a su profesor un poco apenado mientras sus compañeros se reian de el.

-me podria decir usted cuales son las cinco naturalezas basicas del chacra- la clase miro a naruto esperando la respuesta, naruto se froto los ojos haciendo enojar un poco al profesor para despues sonreir y contestar.

- las cinco naturalezas basicas son **katon **(fuego) **futun** (viento)** raiton** (rayo) **doton **(tierra) **suiton** (agua), estas son las cinco naturalezas basicas del chacra, ademas existen varios tipos avanzados, al iniciar dos transformaciones basicas al mismo tiempo, se puede crear una naturaleza totalmente nueva con propiedades unicas y se conoce como un tipo de naruraleza avansada, hacer esto requiere una habilidad especial, y esas habilidades seven raramente fuera de un kekkei genkai.-

iruka miro sorprendido por la respuesta de naruto, volteo a ver a su clase y miro las caras sorprendidas de varios de sus alumnos y una mirada de irritacion de parte de sasuke uchiha, hasta que una mano alsada lo saco de su asombro, le pidio al chico que le dijera su pregunta.

-iruka-sensei que es el kekkei genkai- el hombre se llevo una mano a su cara ahora naruto le habia dado mas trabajo iba a contestar la pregunta pero naruto se le adelanto

-son habilidades geneticas que son transmitidas en clanes especificos, los kekkei genkai y sus jutsus no se pueden copiar ni enseñar, se puede decir que existen tres tipos como el dojutsu, otro es el elemental cuando se unen dos naturalezas basicas para crear una tercera y el tercero se clasifica como habilidades sobrehumanas unicas.

la clase miro sorprendida al nuevo, al igual que iruka, el sabia que el chico habia sido preparado por genma quien era su tutor pero pensaba que solo le habia enseñado lo basico como los demas clanes hacian a los demas chicos.

-muy bien naruto has contestado excelente las preguntas, ahora continuemos con la clase- iruka siguio dando la clase.

hinata miraba con una sonrisa oculta a naruto, en verdad que el chico era listo como sasuke pero a diferencia del pelinegro, este no era engreido un sonrojo aparecio en su cara cuando el chico sintio la mirada y se volteo a verla los dos se quedara mirando unos segundos hasta que el le regalo una gran sonrisa y volteo de nuevo a la clase.

la hora del descanso llego, naruto saco su almuerzo y salio lentamente al patio, fijo su mirada detenidamente al rededor pudo ver a casi todas las chicas de la clase perseguir y pelearse por sasuke, buscando por todos lados vio a la chica pelinegra con tono azulado sentada en el pasto, una sonrisa se formo en su cara y se dirijio hacia ella, esta podria ser su primera amiga.

hinata miraba con una sonrisa como peleaban las chicas por sasuke, el chico era atractivo no cabia duda pero no tenia nada en especial, o mas bien no tenia ese brillo que a ella tanto le gustaba ese brillo que solo poseia una persona, una que en estos momentos se dirigia hacia ella con esa gran sonrisa que hacia poner de buen humor a cualquiera que estubiera cerca.

-hola tu eres hinata verdad, no se si te acuerdes pero hace algun tiempo que tu y yo nos conocimos-

hinata miro sorprendida no esperaba que naruto se acordara de aquel pequeño encuentro un poco timida bajo la mirada y asintio, a naruto le parecio muy tierna esta accion y solto una pequeña sonrisa.

-me puedo sentar- pregunto el rubio y solo recibio un asentimiento de cabeza, se sento junto a ella y a si se quedaron por un momento con un silencio un poco incomodo viendo a las fans pelearse por sasuke.

-oye parece que eres la unica que no callo en los encantos del señor todo poderoso- el rubio miro a hinata que alzaba su rostro, pudo apreciar nuevamente esos ojos perlas como dos lunas.

-yo...no me gusta parecer una chica fan- contesto hinata timidamente

-entonces si te gusta sasuke, pero no te gusta perseguirlo- el rubio miro divertido como la chica negaba freneticamente con la cabeza.

-no,no... el no me gusta, lo que yo puedo observar de el, es que si es atractivo pero solo eso, se ve vacio por dentro, no tiene brillo.-

el rubio la observo con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro de verdad que la chica le agradaba. - bueno si lo dices tu entonces es verdad despues de todo tienes unos ojos con gran vision y sobretodo lindos.-

hinata se sonrojo con ese cumplido, nadie le habia dicho nada azi, el resto del descanso se la pasaron charlando un poco hasta que llego el momento de regresar a clases.

y azi los dias en la academia fueron pasando, naruto rapidamente fue haciendo amigos la mayoria fue por parte de los chicos de clanes, los civiles no se molestaban ni siquiera en tratar con el.

Naruto se encontraba en su campo de entrenamiento sentado en un arbol estudiando el fuinjutsu hasta que sintio una firma de chacra cerca salto y lanzo tres shuriken hacia un arbol, las tres shuriken se clavaron en el suelo y se escucho un grito de sorpresa.

el rubio se acerco al arbol y pudo ver a una hinata asustada por el repentino ataque, se maldijo en su mente y le tendio la mano alegremente.

hinata miraba a su rubio favorito escondida detras de un arbol, hasta que de repente observo que el chico saltaba y lanzaba tres shuriken hacia ella que por instinto de supervivencia logro esquivar.

-yo lo siento Hinata-chan pense que eras un enemigo.- la chica miraba al rubio y tomo su mano timidamente.

-no, lo siento yo, te estaba obsevando y me vi sorprendida por tu reaccioon.

naruto le dedico una sonrisa a la chica y se pusieron a charlar, platicaron de su entrenamiento, a naruto se le partio el corazon escucharla y verla llorar diciendole que era debil porque no podia vencer a su primo en un combate, sin decir nada se acerco a ella y la abrazo tratandola de consolarla temiendo un poco su reaccion, en este tiempo habia conocido a la verdadera hinata hyuga una chica timida, dulce, bondadosa y podia seguir diciendo sus virtudes, pero ella tenia un defecto que a el no le gustaba y era que se autocuestionaba, ella misma se hacia menos y era algo que a el no le gustaba. maldijo en su mente cuando la chica se aferro a su abrazo y enterro su rostro en su pecho. una idea paso por su mente para poderla ayudar.

-oye hinata-chan si quieres yo te puedo ayudar ser mas fuerte- la chica aparto un poco el abrazo para ver los ojos azules del rubio, una sonrisa curvo su rostro le gustaba cuando naruto se preocupaba por ella.

-a si y como podrias ayudarme- pregunto cuando volvia enterrar su rostro en el pecho de naruto le encantaba el aroma que desprendia de el.

-te puedo ayudar a entrenar, no poseo el byakugan, ni soy experto en el estilo de puño suave, pero tengo velocidad y puedo ayudarte aque tu seas mas rapida que te parece.-

hinata sonrio a ella le encantaria pasar mas tiempo con naruto y asintio ante el ofreciento que le hacia el rubio. Y asi pasaron los dias siguientes entrenando naruto con su estilo y hinata con el suyo.

**dia del examen de graduacion**

naruto se encontraba sentado junto a hinata esperando que iruka lo llamara para su prueba, el le dedico una sonrisa y unas palabras de animo cuando fue su turno, la vio salir de la sala de entrenamiento con un hitai colgado en su cuello, cuando la chica se sento a su lado la felicito con gran alegria, hasta que vio a iruka salir y llamarlo, naruto se levanto y se dirigio hacia la sala cruzando los dedos entro.

-muy bien naruto el primer examen sera lanzamiento de shuriken a una distancia de veinte metros, puedes comensar-

naruto tomo las shuriken y la distancia, delante de el habia tres postes cada uno con circulos marcando los blancos. tomo aire y lanzo las tres shuriken al mismo tiempo dando en el blanco de los tres postes.

iruka sonrio y tomo nota muy bien ahora quiero que me muestres el henge no jutsu transformandote en la persona que tu quieras, naruto asintio realizando la tecnica el humo lo envolvio y cuando se disipo habia un genma parado enfrente de iruka con su senbon el la boca, iruka felicito a naruto y le pidio hacer el kawarimi no jutso , el rubio realizo la tecnica sustitullendose con un banco cercano, por ultimo le pidio hacer el bushin no jutsu naruto asintio temereso formo el sello de carnero, iruka lo miro extrañado pero cuando naruto realizo la tecnica sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresion ya que los tres narutos que estaban junto al original no eran espectros si no cuerpos solidos, una sonrisa lleno su rostro el chico era un genio salir de la academia con una tecnica nivel jonin era raro para los estudiantes. Felicito a naruto y le entrego un hitai que naruto tomo emocionado poniendoselo en la frente.

**Torre hokage**

Los jounin de elite se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del hokage, observando junto a su lider mediante su bola de cristal a los alumnos que se iban graduando de la academia.

-a si que este año tenemos a dos genios, el ultimo de los uchiha y a naruto uzumaki- comento la experta de genjutsu de konoha Kurenai Yuhi

-eso parece, ahora cuando venga iruka desidiremos como formaremos los equipos- todos en la sala asistieron ante las palabras de su lider

**Academia**

En el aula todos los chicos sonreian felices al fin se habian convertido en ninjas. iruka miro a todos con una sonrisa les dio una platica de las responsabilidades que conlleva ser shinobi, acabando les dijo que se podian ir a casa que mañana les diria en que equipo se les colocaria.

naruto salio del aula de clases y se encontro a fuera con hinata la acompaño a su casa, los dos se fueron charlando pidiendo a kami por que los dos quedaran en el mismo equipo.

**torre hokage**

iruka entro a la oficina del hokage sorprendiendose de encontrarse a tantos jounin dentro seis de nivel promedio y cuatro de elite, seguramente los de elite serian los encargados de los equipos.

-muy bien iruka este año como coplementaremos los equipos- pregunto el viejo kage al profesor de la academia.

-seria asi hokage-sama el mejor estudiante con el de las notas mas bajas...- iruka no pudo continuar porque fue interrunpido por kakashi Hatake

-con su permiso hokage-sama pero me gustaria que en mi equipo estubiera conformado por naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha y un complementario

-valla kakashi quieres hacerte un equipo endemoniado con los dos prodigios juntos,- comento un hombre de larga barba y un cigarrillo en su boca su nombre Asuma Sarutobi

-con su permiso hokage-sama pero me gustaria encargarme de naruto y otros dos estudiantes me gustaria supervisar de cerca el crecimiento de mi hijo.-

todos los presentes se voltearon para ver a genma, kakashi volteo a ver al hobre del senbon en la boca, no dejaria que le quitaran al niño, habia renunciado a el tiempo atras y era algo de lo que se arrepentia.

-vamos genma tu tienes al chico todos los dias, me gustaria enseñarle un par de cosas-

genma miro al ninja enmascarado y respondio - la verdad kakashi me preocupa un poco su seguridad ya sabes, y no estaria tranquilo si no soy yo el que lo vigila fuera de la aldea.-

-no deberias de preocuparte de eso, ya sabes que poseo mas de mil jutsus en mi repertorio para cuidar de el- comento el esmascarado subiendo un poco su chacra para reforsar lo dicho, mientras todos los presentes se hacian para atras y observaban la discusion.

genma no se dejo intimidar y empeso a elevar el propio, los dos jounin se miraban directamente, kakashi incomsientemente se empesaba a llevar su mano hacia su protector que cubria su ojo izquierdo, mientras genma se llebava su mano hacia su porta kunai, pero ambos fueron detenidos por una fuerte oleada de instinto asesino y un golpe sobre el escritorio, los dos ninjas voltearon aver a al causante de esa accion y vieron a su lider quien tenia una cara de enfado.

- quieren dejar de comportarse de esa manera parecen unos crios, y con respecto a sus peticiones primero genma tengo una mision especial para ti disculpame pero no te podre dar un equipo- genma agacho la cabeza desepcionado pero asintio.

- y tu kakashi aceptare tu peticion pero con una condicion, naruto podra elejir si quiere entrenar contigo o con genma, solo estara bajo tus ordenes en las misionesy las dos horas de entrenamiento de equipos lo demas sera su desicion de acuerdo-

el ninja enmascarado asintio y a si se formaron los equipos. El hokage despidio a todos de su oficina excepto a genma.

-genma recuerdas que te dije que tenia una mision importante para ti- el hombre del senbon en la boca asintio - bueno esta mision consiste en informar a naruto uzumaki de su carcelero interno-

genma abrio los ojos sorprendido - cree que sea el momento adecuado hokage-sama-

-lo he pensado muy bien y he visto su crecimiento, recuerda que lo pusimos en la academia para que lograra relacionarse con chicos de su edad, que forjara lazos, de lo contrario ya estaria en servicio activo como un chunin-

-y sobre su patrimonio, el chico me preguntara porque el yondaime lo eligio a el-

-bueno eso todavia no sera posible esperaremos hasta que se convierta en chunin, eso esto-

genma asintio y salio del despacho del hokage pensado en como decirle a naruto todo esto.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0

naruto se encontraba en su campo de entrenamiento habitual entrenando con sus clones de sombra el con su espada y los demas con kunai, las armas chocaban y el iba venciendo a cada clon, hasta que sintio otra firma de chacra en el campo de entrenamiento, se volteo para ver a su hermano genma entrar al campo con una sonrisa disipo los clones y guardo su espada.

-hey nissan hoy me he convertido en ninja he dado un pequeño paso para cumplir mis sueños-

genma sonrio al rubio y poso su mano en su cabeza revilviendole el pelo

-si estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ahora ven acompañame- el rubio siguio a su hermano, para cuando el sedio cuenta estaban arriba de los rostros hokages.

-naruto quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te has convertido en genin pero esto es solo el principio, en estos momentos solo eres un ninja inferior, debes saber que tu vida y la de tus compañeros estaran siempre en juego y que un error puede acabar con tu vida o la de un amigo.

naruto escucho el discurso de su hermano atento asintiendo siempre.

-ahora te acuerdas que alguna vez me preguntaste sobre el sello que tienes en tu abdomen- naruto asintio.

-tu sabes que hace doce años el yondaime lucho contra el zorro de las nueve colas-

-por supuesto tteballo el yondaime mato a la bestia y salvo a toda konoha a costa de su propia vida.-

genma miro al rubio y sonrio llevo una mano a su hombro y continuo -eso es lo que han hecho creer a la generacion as joven naruto pero la realidad es que el kyubi es una masa de chacra que no se puede matar porque despues de un tiempo renace, entonces lo unico que se puede hacer es sellarlo-

naruto miro a su hermano y unas lagrimas empesaron a caer por su rostro - ¿porque yo? - fue la unica pregunta que naruto le pudo decir a su hermano

- porque el yondaime creyo en ti, en que serias el guardian, el heroe de la aldea que protegerias a todos de esa bestia y que algun dia pudieras controlar su poder-

naruto miro sorprendido ante eso - de verad creyo que yo podria controlar su poder-

-por su puesto por eso te eligio, es mas yo creo en ti naruto se que lograras algun dia ese objetivo-

naruto miro a su hermano y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro alzo su mano en puño y grito en son de promesa - yondaime , nissan les prometo que algun dia controlare al zorro

genma observo la promesa de su hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que el sandaime que observaba todo en su bola de cristal.

**Al siguiente dia.**

Naruto se desperto en la mañana sedio una ducha y se cambio con una polera azul con un remolino grande en la espalda, unos pantalones anu azules, sandalias ninja azules y su espada atada en la cadera, desayuno y se encamino hacia la academia ninja.

entro al aula y oudo ver que la mayoria ya estaba ahi cuando entro todos se le quedaban irando debido a su vestienta ya que cuando todavia no se graduaba llevaba unos pantalones cortos naranja y una camisa blanca, pudo notar que sasuke no le quitaba la mirada a su arma, no le izo mucha importancia y fue a centarse en el lugar de siempre, cuando llego al asiento pudo notar que hinata ya se encontraba ahi, se sento junto a ella y epesaron a charlar rogando a kami que los pusieran en el mismo equipo, todos los murmullos se detubieron cuando entro el profesor iruka.

-Buenos dias chicos a partir de ahora todos ustedes son ninjas, sin embargo, no son mas que genin y ademas novatos, lo mas duro acaba de empezar. bien la villa se encargara de dar misiones y trabajo a cada uno asi que deberan formar grupos de tres personas a cada grupo se le asignara un jounin que hara como de sensei los equipos estaran formados de la siguiente manera.

y asi iruka fue nombrando a los equipos mientras naruto y hinata se tomaban de las manos pidiendo quedar en el mismo equipo.

-bien equipo siete sera conformado por sasuke uchiha, sakura haruto y naruto uzuaki-

naruto maldijo en su mente mientras apretaba la mano de hinata, mientras ella le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora - no te preocupes nos podreos ver y entrenar cuando no tengamos misiones- le dijo timidamente haciendo sonreir al rubio

- y su jounin sera Kakashi Hatake

esto llamo la atencion de naruto _asi que nuestro sensei sera el ninja que copia hatake kakashi _eran los pensamientos de naruto.

despues de que iruka termino de dar los grupos les dijo que tenian una hora de descanso y despues sus senseis vendrian por ellos, todos en el aula se fueron dejando solos a naruto y ha hinata

-nee hinata que malo que no estemos en el mismo equipo-

hinata sonrio ante la cara de pucheros que ponia naruto - no te preocupes naruto-kun a lo mejor mas adelante podremos estar en misiones juntos, o podemos vernos cuando no las tengamos, esta bien-

naruto sonrio haciendo otro puchero - si esta bien- los dos almorsaron el desayuno que habia traido hinata y hazi paso la hora de descanso, poco a poco los jounin fueron llegando por los alumnos, naruto le sonrio a hinata cuando esta se marcho junto a su equipo, dejando solos a naruto y a sus compañeros de equipo.

el rubio saco su libro de fuinjutsu mientras era observado por sasuke, no le presto mucha atencion y continuo con su lectura, dos horas habian pasado y no habia señales de su sensei, todo el rato sakura se la paso acosando a sasuke, cosa que mantenia riendo a naruto ya que el chico emo siempre la rechazaba.

no se dieron cuenta cuando un hombre con pelo plateado entro al aula - mi primera opinion de ustesdes es que son unos idiotas-

los tres genin miraron con mala cara a su nuevo sensei y lo siguieron a la azotea de la academia, kakashi los invito a tomar asiento mientras el se recargaba del barandal de la azotea.

-a ver porque no nos presentamos y nos conocemos algo asi como gustos, disgustos, aficiones y sueños para el futuro.

-porque no empieza usted despues de todo es su idea- comento la chica del grupo los de mas solo asintieron

-quien yo bueno mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi is gustos bueno... mis disgustos... aficiones... y mi sueño para el futuro no, no he pensado en eso, bueno basta de mi tu el de inmedio.

-mi nombre es sasuke uchiha hay muchas cosas que me disgustan, no tengo aficiones en particular y no tengo un sueño sino un objetivo el de restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona en particular.-

los presentes observaron al chico el jounin alzo una seja _azi que venganza he _- tu la chica del grupo-

-mi nombre es sakura haruto y mis aficiones son kyyya- dijo observando a sasuke con corazones en los ojos- mis dis gustos son Ino cerda y mi sueño para el futuro kyyyya- volvio a repetir con corazones en los ojos

_-valla una chica fan y ahora que sigue_ tu turno rubio-

el rubiales se llevo sus manos detras de la cabeza ajustandose su banda

- mi nombre es uzumaki naruto mis gustos son la formacion, pasar tiempo con hina-chan y genma niisan, mis disgustos son la jente que juzga un libro solo por su portada y mi sueño para el futuro es ser reconocido por el uso con la espada superior a los siete espadachines ninja de la niebla, convertirme en un ninja elite para que todos en la aldea me reconosca y convertirme en hokage uno que supere a los hokages previos tteballo-

sus compañeros lo miraban como si estubiera loco mientra el jounin sonreia para sus adentros_ lo que faltaba uno con delirios de grandeza bueno no esta mal._

_-_ ya es suficiente por hoy, mañana enpesaremos con nuestro entrenamiento-

-bien que tipo de entrenamiento- pregunto el rubio ha su sensei

-un entrenamiento de supervivencia- contesto el jounin de anera siniestra haciendo sudar a sus alumnos

-porque entrenaremos ya lo hicimos bastante en la academia-pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

-no sera un entrenamiento cualquiera-

-estonces como sera- pregunto el uchiha

los alumnos se irritaron un poco al ver a su sensei reir -que es tangracioso- pregunto sakura

- de los veintisiete graduados solo nueve se convertiran en genin los demas volveran a la academia, este examen es tan dificil que cuenta con un indice de setenta porciento de suspendidos-

los genin miraron mortificados a su jounin todos con diferentes pensamientos

-de todas formas mañana les dire en que consistira, traigan su equipamiento ninja y les recomiendo no tomar su desayuno si no quieren vomitar.-

asi el jounin se fue dejando a sus estudiantes sumidos en sus pensamientos.

el rubio se despidio de sus compañeros pensando en lo que haria mañana "_asi que esta es mi primera prueba le demostrare que es ser un verdadero ninja"_

_**aqui por fin un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste. En esta historia naruto tendra un kekei genkai no dojutsus no me agradan sera una sorpresa y otra cosa tengo en mente dos ideas**__**asi que escribire la que ustedes me indiquen.**_

_**la primera sera naruto como rokudaime despues de la pelea de pein, se preguntaran porque despues de eso postulan a kakashi cuando quedo claro que naruto es el mas fuerte de la aldea de konoha**_

_**y la segunda idea sera de naruto exiliado despues de la batalla en el valle del fin renacimiento del clan uzumaki.**_

_**comenten x fa aunque sea solo para insultar la opinion ayada para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien **_


End file.
